Kermit the Frog in: A Tad of Christmas Cheer
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: What if Kermit the Frog was in a LeapFrog movie called A Tad of Christmas Cheer? Now, Kermit is only a Muppet frog, and he doesn't belong in Alphaville. Requested by Jeremy Sonic Frogtable. Copyrighted Muppets and LeapFrog.


**KERMIT THE FROG IN:**

 **A TAD OF CHRISTMAS CHEER**

Kermit the Frog: Hi-ho! I'm Kermit the Frog, one of Jim Henson's Muppets, and I'm here in "A Tad of Christmas Cheer", where Tad is on a journey through a world which he never existed.

Parker Pig: {offscreen} C'mon! Hurry up, Leap!

Tad: Leap?

Kermit the Frog: Oh, look! It's Leap! Hiya, Leap!

{Leap doesn't talk to Kermit as he's trying to push Parker up a hill, Parker Pig eats a carrot, and throws it at Leap.}

Kermit the Frog: Hey, Parker, no throwing food at Leap!

Parker Pig: Gotcha again, Leap! Also, quiet, frogface!

Kermit: Hey!

Leap: Yeah, great shot, Parker.

Parker: Hey, finished with those snowballs yet?

{cut to Della Duck, Tim Turtle, Danny Dog, Dot Dog, and Casey Cat with snowballs}

Kermit: Gee, I wonder what that cat, these two dogs, the turtle, and the duck are doing. Oh, it seems like they're finished with snowballs, I think.

Della, Tim, Danny, Dot, and Casey: Almost, Parker.

Parker: Good! So everybody line up so I can throw them at ya!

Kermit: That doesn't sound like a good idea, Parker.

Tad: Yeah, that doesn't sound much fun.

Kermit: Yeah, I tried to tell him about it.

Parker: It does when you're in charge!

Tad: You? Parker Pig? In charge? {laughs}

Parker: Yeah! Me!

Tad: But Leap's always been in charge! Right, Leap?

Kermit: Yeah, right, Leap?

Leap: {But Leap doesn't respond to Tad or Kermit)

Parker: Wimpy Leap? A leader? Ha! A wimpy sport! Ha ha!

Tad: What's he with Leap? Why isn't he standing up to Parker?

Kermit: Uh, probably because he's sad. Everyone feels sad.

Edison: When Leap had you for a little brother, he was different. He'll try to do his best but he'll still talk to you.

Kermit: Yeah, he will.

Tad: Well, that's silly. He doesn't need me around to be himself.

Edison: You think so?

Tad: Ah, you're a goo-goo.

Parker: Hey! Ya talkin to me?

Kermit: No, no, Tad, you were talking to Edison.

Parker: Quiet, you lazy Muppet frog! I know that other frog was talking to me, and I don't see nobody else! So he must be talking to me!

Kermit: Eep! Sorry, uh, Parker.

Tad: Yeah, Kermit. I'm talking to Edison, the one with the cute little wings next to me, duh.

Kermit: Hiya, Edison, this is Kermit the Frog, one of Jim Henson's Muppets, tell me, what are you doing here with Tad Frog?

Edison: Uh, Tad? I forgot to tell you that no one else in the world can see you. Also, hello there, Kermit. You see, I'm here with Tad on a journey where Tad never existed.

Kermit: Well, good. And uh, hey, what's happening here? {Edison flees, because he knows what will happen} Uh-oh, gotta run too! {Kermit flees as well}

Parker: {with a snowball in his hand, about to target Tad the Frog with it} You call me coo-coo? Well, I call you...TARGET PRACTICE. {Leap comes by}

Leap: Parker! Leave the little kid alone. {as he pushes Tad and Parker out of the way}

Kermit: Yeah, leave Tad alone! You know he doesn't like getting snowballs thrown at him.

Parker: Leap, do you know who you're talking to?

{Parker Pig moves away while Leap, Casey, Dot, Danny, Tim, and Della all follow him and call him mean names. And suddenly, he lands on the sled, sliding him down the hill, down, down, and the sled stops at the tree, which covers snow on him. He pops out of the snow, getting dizzy from all the sliding.}

Tim: Whoa!

Della: See that? No one ever stood up to that Parker before?

{Danny Dog still looks down, and Leap smiles at Tad, but doesn't know him, but he has something on his back that he's been keeping, and it was a drawing of Tad which fell on the snow. Then Leap was about to go sliding down a hill as well.}

Tad: Thanks, Leap! You're the best brother, ever! Come on, let's go sliding together!

Leap: Look, kid, I don't know you. I can't watch after you.

Tad: But you're my brother.

Leap: I'm not your brother. {Tad walks away with a sad look on his face}

{Kermit the Frog was shocked at what he just heard, and Leap was about to go sliding down on a hill as Kermit walked up to him.}

Kermit: Heya, Leap, this is Kermit the Frog here, and I saw that you made a drawing of Tad, which fell on the snow.

Leap: Look, frog, I don't know you either. I can't be friends with you. Also, the reason why I dropped this drawing of this kid on the snow, is because he's not my brother.

Kermit: But Tad has to be your brother, can't you all try to get along? Also, I know you don't know me, but I'm one of Jim Henson's Muppets. I was created by one of my Muppet performers, Jim Henson.

Leap: I don't know this performer of yours either.

Kermit: Can't we all just get along too, I mean, Mario and Luigi are brothers, Sonic and Manic are brothers, and don't forget that Darius and Manni are brothers.

Leap: I don't know any of them, and I'm not your friend, Muppet frog. {Leap goes sledding down a hill, sadly.}

Kermit: {sadly} I don't believe this. First Leap says that he's not Tad's brother at all, then Leap said that he doesn't know any of these brothers, and now, he said that's not my friend. Anyway, this is Kermit the Frog returning you to your regularly scheduled program, sadly. {heads for his home while he starts to cry}


End file.
